musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Drunk in Love
Drunk in Love is the fourth song recorded by American singer Beyoncé, featuring American rapper Jay-Z, for her fifth studio album BEYONCÉ. It was released on December 13, 2013. A remix of the song, featuring American rappers Jay-Z and Kanye West, was released on November 24, 2014. Lyrics I've been drinkin', I've been drinkin' I get filthy when that liquor get into me I've been thinkin', I've been thinkin' Why can't I keep my fingers off it? Baby, I want you, now-now Why can't I keep my fingers off you? Baby, I want you, now-now Cigars on ice, cigars on ice Feelin' like an animal with these cameras all in my grill Flashin' lights, flashin' lights You got me faded, faded, faded Baby, I want you, now-now Can't keep your eyes off my fatty Daddy, I want you, now-now Drunk in love, I want you We woke up in the kitchen Saying, "How the hell did this shit happen?" Oh, baby, drunk in love We be all night, last thing I remember Is our beautiful bodies grindin' up in that club Drunk in love We be all night, love, love We be all night, love, love We be all night, and everything all right No complaints from my body So fluorescent under these lights Boy, I'm drinkin', park it in my lot, 7-11 I'm rubbin' on it, rub-rubbin' If you scared, call that reverend Boy, I'm drinkin', get my brain right Armand de Brignac, gangster wife Louis sheets, he sweat it out Like washrags, he wet it up Boy, I'm drinkin', I'm singin' on the mic 'till my voice hoarse Then I fill the tub up halfway Then ride it with my surfboard, surfboard, surfboard Grainin' on that wood Grainin'-grainin' on that wood I'm swervin' on that, swervin'-swervin' on that Big body been servin' all this Swerve, surfin' all in this good-good We woke up in the kitchen Saying, "How the hell did this shit happen?" Oh, baby, drunk in love We be all night, last thing I remember Is our beautiful bodies grindin' up in that club Drunk in love We be all night, love, love We be all night, love, love I'm nice right now… Hold up! That D'USSÉ is the shit if I do say so myself If I do say so myself, if I do say so myself Hold up, stumble all in the house Time to back up all that mouth That you had all in the car Talkin' about you the baddest bitch thus far Talkin' about you be reppin' that Third I wanna see all that shit that I heard Know I sling Clint Eastwood Hope you can handle this curve, uh Foreplay in a foyer, fucked up my Warhol Slid the panties right to the side Ain't got the time to take drawers off On sight, catch a charge I might Beat the box up, like Mike in '97, I bite I'm Ike Turner, turn up, baby, no I don't play "Now eat the cake, Anna Mae!" Said, "Eat the cake, Anna Mae!" I'm nice, for y'all to reach these heights You gon' need G3, 4, 5, 6 flights Sleep tight, we sex again in the morning Your breasteses is my breakfast We goin' in, we be all night We be all night, love, love We be all night, love, love I'm never tired, never tired I been sippin', that's the only thing That's keepin' me on fire, we on fire Didn't mean to spill that liquor all on my attire I've been drinkin', watermelon I want your body right here Daddy, I want you, right now Can't keep your eyes off my fatty Daddy, I want you We be all night, love, love We be all night, love, love Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Songs Category:Beyoncé Category:Jay-Z Category:BEYONCÉ Category:Drunk in Love